


Showcase Showdown

by ReyReySolo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Price Is Right (US TV), ben solo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Modern AU, Reylo - Freeform, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReySolo/pseuds/ReyReySolo
Summary: An Enemies to Lovers twist through the magic of a beloved TV game show. Rey and Ben are on the Price Is Right. Ben keeps bidding a dollar above her and it is pissing her off. Somehow they both end up pitted against each other at the end of the game as it all comes down to the Showcase Showdown...
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Showcase Showdown

Ben Solo! Come On Down!!! That all too familiar music played. He jumped up and down in ecstasy, crawling over his too closely seated neighbors, stumbling over their knees. He ran down the aisle in pure bliss, hands in the air, high fiving other members of the audience, his shirt coming up just ever so slightly.  
He arrived at the podium, taking his long awaited place.  
‘How does it feel to be here?’  
He looked around excitedly, grinning from ear to ear; he ran his hand through his hair sweeping his bang back from his eyes.  
‘Feels great, Bob! Wooo!’  
He looked around to his left and then to his right and he saw her. Oh, this was going to be fun.

She felt it permeating off of him as he took his place at her side - that cocky confidence - that bouncy air about him. She was uncharacteristically annoyed; she couldn’t believe this was happening. She wanted to punch him in the chest, but she also wanted to kiss it. A feeling that ennerved her even more. Why did she feel this way? ‘Well it doesn’t matter anyway,” she told herself. Soon she’d be on that stage in the next round on her way to the showcase. She had dreamed of this moment her entire life, ever since she first saw the show while sick on the couch as child eating chicken noodle soup. She’d be damned if anyone was going to stand in her way.

Here we go, the first round, that showcase was going to be hers.  
“It's a brand new television… this television…”  
She eyed that baby like crazy, sizing it up- its dimensions, the resolution, brand, specifications...  
“Rey”  
“$1250, Bob”  
Bing, it lit up on her board. The idiot before her had guessed $1500, the one before that $650. That showcase was as good as hers.  
Then she heard it “$1251, Bob”  
She turned to her left - glaring at him with the most intense death stare she could muster. He turned his head slowly towards her, giving her a sheepish grin and shrug.  
It was condescending and cute - and she hated it!  
She could feel her blood beginning to boil.  
“And the price is $1189!”  
She couldn’t believe it, she was so close. But at least if she wasn’t winning it, neither was he.

She watched as Karen made it up to the stage. Pass the Buck. 6 cards. 1 is a car. 2 that disqualify - the rest are money. She had 3 shots from winning the pre-game. She had picked 2 cards already - both money. Now a 1 in 3 shot for the car. Ben had been screaming which numbers to pick and it was grating on Rey’s nerves. He just would not shut up. The contestant was leaning towards stopping and keeping the money. “No! No! You’re holding on! Let Go!” Ben screamed. Karen held onto her money despite audience urgings. The car was under the number Ben had been shouting for. “You blew it!” he yelled as he pulled at his hair and spun around. Could this be any more embarrassing? It was like watching a trainwreck but she couldn’t look away.  
Bob looked over at him, “Wow, you’re quite the excited young guy there, Ben”  
“What can I say, Bob? I’m a passionate man,” he smirked as he turned to look over at Rey.  
Standing next to him, she could feel a transference of his energy. She grimaced and blushed all at once. The next round couldn’t come soon enough.

“Take a look at this brand new keyboard..”  
“Woo” Ben yelled at the description. Rey face palmed - was this really her life?  
‘Ok,” she monologued internally, “ This is it. I’m up next and this will all be over”

“$750, Bob” She awaited the other bids.  
“$751” She almost had a heart attack! Why was he doing this? It was eating away at her. ‘Ok, maybe once, but twice?! Twice!?” She raged internally, her eyes becoming red.

“$752” Oh My God! Well, fine then. If someone was going to knock her out, at least it would take down Ben too.  
“Ben, it looks like someone is using your strategy”  
“It's all for the love of the game, Bob” Ben said smiling with a steady demeanor. The audience was just eating it up.  
The keyboard, of course, was $775. God, she was so close, if it wasn’t for him - she could’ve sworn.

She was so worked up. She couldn’t even pay attention to the next segment. She sat there stewing, waiting for her next chance.

“The next item up is a new leather recliner! Relax as both comfort and style come together…”  
She turned her head, glaring at Ben. “I swear to God…” she whispered to him through gritted teeth. He looked over at her, moving the microphone away from his mouth, he whispered in her ear with a glint in his eye, “Or what? You gonna fight me, sweetheart?” This Ben Solo! Who does he think he is - talking to her like that!? He better not this time, this was the final straw.

$1250… and sure enough… $1251! This was absolutely ridiculous- she had never felt such rage inside of her, she was a pot about to boil over.

“And the recliner is $1300! Come on up, Ben!”  
Ben went crazy, running and jumping up and down, hollering! The audience was going wild, chanting "Ben Solo! Ben Solo!." He got up onto the stage, clapping his hands, pumping his fist!  
Rey was both relieved and angry. At last, he’d be away from her.

The game was revealed. Plinko! “Yes, Yes, Yes! This is my game!” Ben yelled with vigor. She watched furiously as he sailed through the pricing portion with breezy, cool confidence - picking up all 5 chips like it was nothing. How did he make everything look so easy and so good?

Perched on top of that Plinko board, bending over wearing that deep V, dropping chip by chip, watching them plink, plink, plink down the board. $1,000 then $500 followed by $10,000! Two chips left, would he hit the $0 and lose it all?! NO! $100 followed by another $10,000! $21,600! She couldn’t take it - him bouncing around with all that energy and enthusiasm.  
“You’re moving on the Big Wheel, Ben!”

Karen was easily knocked out with her measly $0.65! But the second contestant had wiggled his way into $0.90.  
“Tough job ahead of you, Ben”  
“It ain’t over until it’s over, Bob”  
Ben steps up to the wheel. Rey stares as he reaches up to the top with his tall, lanky, built, awkwardly, elegant body.. His shirt again riding up revealing a glimpse of his skin. He grasped the wheel and squatted down twice in those tight jeans, his thick thighs giving a couple bounces before releasing it to spin wildly. Around and around it went, spinning dizzily. Then slowing, slowing, slowing; Rey thought she could breathe easy, it was coming to a subtle stop at the $0.05 spot. But then it slowly continued just barely making it over the next prong… $1. ‘Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me’ She felt like she had been sucked into an alternate universe. Somehow, this fueled her even more- she had to make it to the Showcase Showdown and beat him. It was game on!

Ben was running around the stage jumping. That T-shirt! The audience was hooting and hollering. Ben ran over to Bob, picked him up, and spun him around. So self-satisfied with the cheekiest grin… Rey pressed in with laser-like focus. With Ben off to the side, there would be nothing standing in her way.

With Ben gone, Rey easily sailed her way onto the stage on the next round. Cliffhanger for a car - she could care less about the car at this point; she just wants to win. Her first item, she's $8 off of the price, the little yodeler moves up the cartoon mountain 8 notches… not bad she thinks. 17 left. The next item stumps her.. She’s never seen it before… She guesses $42 but the item is only $30- the man moves up another 12 notches. He arrogantly sits at the number 20. If she is off by 5 or more on the next guess, she loses the car… but at least she’ll still have a chance to get into that showcase. This was it, $15 she guessed. The man moved up, 1, 2, 3 spaces… then stopped!! Ding, ding, ding!! Rey won the car - she shrieked and jumped up and down, doing a little dance. With strengthening confidence, she was ready for the Big Wheel.

Rey was the second to approach the wheel after the other two lucky contestants had played their rounds. The one before her with $0.75 from their spins. Rey approached the wheel, ready to take on the world. She sprung up into the air, both hands on the wheel. Fingers latching into the oversized gaps between numbers, she pulled the wheel back down towards the Earth with her little frame. Her first spin gave her $0.50; one more remaining for a chance to make it into the finale. Rey swayed back and forth, biting her bottom lip. “I can do this, I can do this!” she chanted, psyching herself up for one last spin. She grabbed the wheel once more, this time lifting herself up onto her tippy toes, stretching towards the ceiling and bringing the wheel down hard with her as she swiftly squatted down, releasing it from her grip… it spun and spun… then beep… beep…..beep. It inched forward nearly stopping on a number that would put her over, ruining her chances… she willed it forwards daring it to move just one… more… space… “Come on, come on” it slowly continued just over the line, landing on $0.30! She had done it! She clapped her hands and skipped over to the new position overtaking the prior contestant. “Sorry!” she shrugged and shook his hand, standing in her rightful place. She watched as the next contestant spun the wheel, landing on $0.60 - they had no choice but to try again if they had any shot of making it into the showcase. Rey stood silently holding her breath until the wheel solidified her destiny! She was going to the Showcase Showdown! She squealed with delight and hugged Bob, jumping up and down - She had done it! Ben watched from off to the side, smirking. Rey was coming for him and he, for one, couldn’t wait.

Finally, the Showcase Showdown. Ben and Rey listened impatiently as Bob explained the premise to the already knowing audience and viewers at home. The contestant with the closest bid to their presented prize package without going over wins… but if someone was within $250 with their bid, they would take home both showcases. The energy between the two of them was palpable. Ben was determined and focused, yet cool and relaxed at the same time. Rey, on the other hand, was fierce and unyielding, like a feral child about to be let loose on the playground.

Ben watched as one by one the prizes rolled out. A new Leather furniture set, a 3 day private stay in a villa in the tropics… When asked for his bid Ben confidently voiced “$31,382.” He watched as Rey’s showcase was unveiled. Rey was concentrated, deliberate, calculated. After all was revealed she looked Bob straight in the face “$36,265 and I’m sure of it, Bob”  
“I like your confidence, Rey. Let’s start with Ben. The true value of your showcase is $32,097 - a difference of $715! Not bad, Solo”  
He looked over at Rey, she glared back at him intensely.  
“Now, Rey, if your bid is closer than $715, you will win the Showcase Showdown and you will go home, not only with your new car, but all the items featured in your showcase. Now let’s what the true value of your showcase is.”  
Rey held her breath… waiting to be validated, to be proven a better player than Ben, more than just brazen panache.  
“And the value is…..” the number popped onto her podium, “$36,422! That’s a difference of $157! Not only have you won your showcase, you’ve won Ben’s!! The first double showcase winner in 5 years!!!”

Rey laughed in Ben’s face, twirling as confetti fell from the studio sky. Ben stood there in awe.  
The audience went wild! "Rey, Rey, Rey, Rey!"

Rey cocked her head back, glaring at him as she cackled, a devious smile lighting up her glowing countenance.

Ben’s jaw dropped  
Just like his pants would later...

God, he loved his wife.


End file.
